Existing solar water stills generally include a bulky structure that prevents the still from being readily transported and stored or that complicates the structure and increases its manufacturing costs. Further, the structural components tend to reduce the reliability of the solar water still and give rise to the possibility that the still could be rendered inoperable by relatively minor structural damage. Additionally, existing solar water stills have complicated undistilled water loading mechanisms or other configurations that give rise to the possibility of contamination of the resulting distilled water by the undistilled water.
Accordingly, there exists a definite need for a solar water still that is readily transportable, easily stored, and that has a simple, cost-effective design for providing a supply of potable water. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides further related advantages.